


Opposites Attract

by Keys_Studio



Category: K (Anime), Saints Row
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Rage, Self-Harm, Slight OOC, Spoilers for Lost Small World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_Studio/pseuds/Keys_Studio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along with the Third Street Saints, the Seven Kings and their clansmen were captured by the Zin army as well. With help from Kenzie Kenzington, one certain Blue is released to help the Saints retrieve their crew. He's only agreed to help on one condition - a certain Red has to be saved. Only then will he actually help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's kind of a weird crossover, but I've been playing the game again out of boredom, and I've recently finished watching K Project. So of course I must have to do this. XD
> 
> I own nothing but the idea!

Fushimi Saruhiko had no idea how he managed to get captured by the aliens.

He just knew that the very idea of aliens (let alone  _an alien invasion_ ) simply went against everything he believed in.

The idea alone ranked up there with Yata Misaki actually convincing him to eat his vegetables.

And the alien overlord, Zinyak, knew this. He knew everything about Saruhiko thanks to the... icky... gooey... slimy...  _crap_ he was encased in, or at least that was what he was assuming. He felt sick, even in the simulation that he was trapped in... especially because of the horrible nightmare he was trapped in. Over and over, he saw his father, Fushimi Niki, grinning sadistically down at him, holding Misaki's crushed head in his hand. Blood covered Misaki and Niki, and the horror of what he had seen his father do was just starting to set in...

Saruhiko screamed, lunging for his father.

Niki simply laughed and tossed Misaki's limp body against his son, tossing them both back.

In his arms, Misaki was simply limp, lifeless. The knowledge of that was enough to make him cry on the spot, holding his once-best-friend tight against his body, cradling him as though he were his life link. "Misaki...!" he howled as his father laughed. Everything faded then before Saruhiko's blue eyes shot open. His body was trembling, and he knew exactly what event it was that was transpiring.

It was back in the days when Misaki and he had a somewhat stable friendship. He had skipped out on school that day because he had to nurse a cold. He had his earbuds in his ears, listening to some music that he didn't actually quite listen to. He was curled up on his stomach, his nose running, his fingers typing away on his computer. As always, he didn't hear Misaki come in until one of his earbuds was tore from his ear and he heard Misaki's irritated, "Fushimi!"

"Yata, why are you here?" Saruhiko asked, but he already knew the answer without the brunette to answering. He had missed school so the male was worried. Misaki's answer went through one ear and out the other, as it had been doing the last few times this nightmare occurred. He knew when to answer and the natural lie came out with ease. He knew that Misaki disliked the answer because, as always, the blanket was ripped off of his body, causing him to roll some. Staring up at the ceiling blankly, he listened to his friend's loud fretting as he sniffled.

"You sure are noisy for just one person..." grumbled Saruhiko out of instinct. With a scream of agitation, the sick male knew that it was damaging to his ears. "What are you doing? So noisy..."

"If I was your mom, I would be  _pissed!_ " exclaimed Misaki in outrage. Once he calmed down, the usual question returned to his ears once more, about what it was exactly that Saruhiko had been so absorbed in. Saruhiko explained it, and their usual conversation back and forth happened until just after the male stopped bothering Misaki for things. He rolled over in his bed and closed his eyes, knowing that his rest was going to be short lived.

No less than an hour later, he heard his father's voice from downstairs. "Hey, Saruhiko~!" he called. A slight pause in which the boy didn't move, not wanting to confront his father. Not again... Not with Misaki's death following close behind... "Hey, come on, Saruhiko!" he heard again. "There's no way you can't hear me! Don't hide!" Then, Saruhiko heard his father's voice drop down into an eeriness that sent shivers throughout his body. "If you don't come out..." That was when it changed from the way he remembered it.

" _I'll rip your friend's tongue out of his mouth._ "

Saruhiko tossed his bed sheets aside and rushed as fast as he could downstairs. Once there, though, he knew that he was too late.

He was always too late...  _Always_.

Misaki screamed for Saruhiko just as Niki slammed his head into the wall, bashing it in, over and over, laughing with glee as Misaki reached out with a shaking hand and tears rolling down his cheeks. Then, after about the tenth hit to the head, Misaki let out a strangled cry, his eyes widening with horror and his body shaking horribly. He fell limp, the always bright light in his hazel eyes going dim.

Saruhiko's screaming, his crying, his holding Misaki's limp body...

Over and over, it played.

How long he had been held captive by the horrible nightmare, he didn't know, but he knew that it was long enough for him to be startled immensely when something changed.

Everything up to Misaki's death...

But then  _it_ happened.

"You sick motherfucker," snarled the voice of a woman before a gunshot rang out. Saruhiko looked up as the look of shock crossed his father's features. Then, his father fell, blood pouring from his wounds. The blue eyed boy looked over and was shocked, himself, to see a tall, stacked woman with gray eyes and white hair, bracelets adorning her wrists, rings on her fingers, a black tank top and purple shorts, showing off her tribal band tattoos on her arms. She looked up at the ceiling. "Yo, Kenzie! Think you could bring the kid back?"

"Not at the moment," a disembodied voice of a woman said.

Before she could continue, another disembodied voice (this time of a British man) said, "He'll have to go through it all one more time. Before the older him kills the boy... Well, I think that goes without saying."

"Don't kill the kid in the process, Boss," chided the woman's voice.

"Alright..." the 'Boss' sighed. She looked at Saruhiko and offered a weak smile. "One more go around then you're free. Promise."

* * *

It was horrible, feeling the way he did when he was dropped out of his tube. Sputtering and slipping a few times with his weak limbs, Saruhiko found himself to be blind as a bat! At least for a bit. For the first thirty minutes he was traveling along the wall, he didn't realize that he was seriously being rescued. He thought that he had been abandoned to try and get himself out. But no - the moment he made out the blob of the 'Boss' he had seen in his nightmare, he was surprised. She had him wrap one arm around her shoulders, helping the blind man stumble through the building. "Alright, kiddo, we're almost where we need to be... Got anything personal you need me to hunt for?"

"Boss, you can't be serious!" snapped the voice of the woman from before.

"Hey, I can tell he can't see! He needs his glasses!" the Boss defended.

"I'm fine," Saruhiko said calmly, though he sounded weak from lack of use. "I want to wash this stuff off and figure out what happened..."

The white haired woman turned her head at him some before jumping some at the sound of someone shooting at them. " _Shit!_ " she cursed aloud, running as fast as she could with Saruhiko stumbling along beside her. She pushed him behind some crates before punching one of their assailants and stealing their gun. She then let loose bullet after bullet until there was silence. "Alright, kiddo, we're going to get out of here and run like Hell is on our heels. Sound like a plan to you?"

Saruhiko tsked some, standing shakily. "If you can handle me stumbling like a drunk, then yes, it is a plan..." he grumbled.

The rest of their escape was nothing more than a blur, literally and figuratively for Saruhiko. Once on the ship that housed his saviors, he scrubbed every nook and cranny of his body until all of it was raw but clean of that goop. He washed his hair vigorously before sighing in relief, allowing the now-cold water to wash over him. Once he was out, dried off, and dressed in a space suit similar to... well, the British man's own, he decided to explore the ship to familiarize himself with the area as best as he could. That is, until he bumped into a ginger haired woman and stumbled back.

Catching him and stabilizing him by his shoulders, the woman offered a blurry smile that the Jap had to squint to see. "Ah, I was looking for you," the woman said. "I'm Kenzie Kenzington..."

Saruhiko made an aggravated clicking noise with his tongue. "Why did you save me?"

Kenzie took his hand and guided him to a beanbag chair. Having him sit, she sat beside him, her legs crossed under her. "I found your wavelength in the simulation and it was... well, unique. Something told me that I needed to help free you, even though we're complete strangers."

The male quickly realized why she noticed his wavelength. He had two auras from his affiliation with the Red and Blue Kings-.

He froze, his eyes wide.

"What happened to Earth...?" he asked slowly.

Silence greeted him, but it was enough of an answer for him. Cursing loudly, he shot up from the beanbag chair. "I have to save him...!" He tried to ignore the possibility that  _he_ could be dead along with their planet.

"Him, who?"

"Yata Misaki!"

 


End file.
